Idiot Genius
by Hatterreid
Summary: A 2 Part Fic that takes place after the episode Risky Business. Toby goes out and gets in trouble from gambling and calls Happy for help. Happy isn't pleased. But will she help him? Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Idiot Genius**- **A Two Part Quintis FanFic**

Toby was sitting at his desk staring at his laptop screen. Music was playing from the speakers but he wasn't really processing it. He wouldn't admit to it but he was sulking. He also wouldn't admit that he looked like a defeated lost puppy.  
>It was one thing to lose his lucky hat, after being dangled off a balcony in a valiant attempt of heroism as a distraction for Happy and Walter to save Temple. However adding the fact that he never got his chance to ask Happy to the Monster Trucks he'd had tickets to. Adding on the fact that he overheard Temple asking and succeeding to get Happy to go out with him. Toby was not in the best of places at the time.<br>All in all it was a bad day.  
>He continued to frown at his laptop screen. His mind dwelling on a few various thoughts. He considered that Paige might have been right earlier. She had said that he should have just asked Happy then. But Paige had also been right when she said he was scared of being rejected by Happy. He had delayed and delayed and delayed asking her and when he finally did, she'd turned away.<br>It surprised Toby how much that watching Happy walk away to go over to Temple had hurt him. It was still bothering him as he sat at his desk. Because another thing his mind kept pondering over was how Happy was currently on her date with Temple. Was she enjoying herself? Did she like the guy enough to go out with him again? Was Temple being nice to Happy and treating her well? Would this thing between them work? If Toby had managed to spit out the question sooner would Happy have agreed? Maybe then she wouldn't have even considered her date with Temple. Would Happy have liked that better?  
>No. No. Nope! Toby pushed himself away from his desk shaking his head. He had to stop thinking about that. He had to stop.<br>Hell, he hadn't even acted this bad when his ex-fiancée left him. Then he had just gone out gotten drunk and gone gambling. He hadn't sulked around listening to Radiohead. Finally Toby recognized the song playing as Creep by Radiohead.  
>The date with Happy hadn't even been a real thing. It had just been something Toby had hoped and planned for. His engagement had been a real deal. That ending was something to sulk about and listening to depressing music too. One date that failed and didn't even occur was not. One date that never even happen. One date that probably wouldn't ever happen.<br>But one date was all he wanted.  
>Toby looked at the tickets that were sitting on his desk. Frowning at them he picked them up tossing them in the trash.<br>This was not how he had planned his evening to go. But it was how it was going so he'd make the best out of it.  
>He left the garage and headed to one of the many places he knew where he could catch a game of poker at this hour.<br>That was his plan. Return to his normal routine.  
>Things didn't work out with Happy. Things didn't work out with his ex. But things most of the times worked out at the poker tables. That was the one place where he knew what he was doing…most of the time.<br>So he gambled and drank. Drank till he was drunk and gambled till others began to look at him suspiciously.  
>Toby's inebriated state of mind didn't really notice that fact as fast as he usually could. It wasn't until someone called him a cheat did he realize he may have been showing off. Even still it wasn't until people began demanding their money back and making threats did Toby process and clue in that he should get out of there.<br>He would have tipped his hat but his hat was gone. Gathering his winning money, he ran.  
>Cluelessly and drunkenly Toby ran. He knew people were after him. Knew they were following him so he continued to run. No destination in mind Toby simply ran.<br>The air woke him up and made him more aware of his situation. After he figured he was far enough away from any potential threats after him, Toby stopped running.  
>He came to a stop around the side of a building hiding in an enclave in the wall. Taking out his phone he called the first number that came to his mind.<br>Happy.  
>It rang for a moment before the other line was picked up.<br>"What!" She snapped.  
>Toby let out a breath of air. She was mad, he could hear it in her voice. He could also hear the background noise beyond her on the other line. Cars. Drag races. She was still on her date. Toby almost deflated again, but a sound from an alley reminded him there were people after him. No time for sulking.<br>"Happy, I need your help." Toby said into the phone.  
>"Yeah, well I'm busy" she replied. She was testy sounding.<br>Toby almost smiled but other sounds around him didn't allow him. Plus factoring in how reluctant she was to leave her date. Toby was trying to convince himself it was because of the cars and not because she was with Temple. "Happy," he said her name in an almost pleading way, dragging out the A.  
>"Call someone else." Happy told him.<br>"There are people after me." Toby fessed up the truth. "Walter's settling his debt, Paige has Ralph and Sylvester well he's Sylvester there's not much he can do." He added.  
>Happy actually laughed on the other end. "So call Cabe. Not me."<br>Toby almost laughed but stopped himself for risk of blowing his hiding place. The thought of calling the federal agent for help to get the guy's he practically ripped off at a poker table was just a little to comical and unrealistic for Toby.  
>"Happy," Toby said trying to find a new angle for an argument for his case. There was none.<br>A sound alerted Toby away from the phone call where all he could hear was Happy making an annoyed sound. He wondered for a moment was it at him or from something else where she was.  
>"I think he went this way." A voice around the corner came.<br>Toby panicked. "Happy, they found me." He said quietly into the phone. He didn't wait for her reply. "Come get me." He pleaded and hung up his phone. Stashing it in his jeans pocket before taking off running again.  
>"There he is!" Echoed after him but Toby just kept running.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know what you thought of this! If you liked it or even if you didn't feel free to share. The second part to this will be coming up shortly and it'll have more of Happy in it. This fic takes place right after the episode Risky Business. Sorry if they were a little out of character. I don't own Scorpion or any of the characters, I just write with them cause its amusing. Hope you liked it! :) -H.R<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Idiot Genius - 2nd Part**

He ran through back alleys and down streets. Pushing and throwing random objects behind him trying to slow down those who were after him. Silently hoping all the while that Happy listened to his call. Toby really hoped Happy would come and save him again.  
>He considered just running back to the Scorpion warehouse and taking his chances there. But he didn't want to bring his troubles there, again. His apartment was too far away to run to and his car -which he couldn't drive anyway- was back at the bar where he was gambling. Most likely a few of the guys had hung back there waiting to see if he'd come back for the car.<br>Toby kept running despite the fact he was running out of breath and his legs were tired. He just wanted to pass out on the ground but then all the running would have been no point. Maybe he should take a page out of Sly's books and take a bus. These guys after him wouldn't think to take a bus.  
>It was when he noticed a car pull up at the end of the alley he was running through and stop. Toby's feet faltered and he paused running. He was giving up. They got him cornered.<br>When the driver's side door opened and Happy's familiar face popped up staring at him, Toby felt his heart skip. She'd actually listened to him. She came for him.  
>And he had thought he'd been heroic earlier. If Toby had displayed heroism earlier than Happy Quinn was a bad ass heroine saviour.<br>Toby sprinted to the car using the remainder of his breath that he had. Pulling open the passenger seat he got in slamming the door shut behind him. Happy got back in the car and drove off almost immediately.  
>Sitting back in his seat Toby almost broke out into a fit of laughter. It wasn't funny but how he was feeling was. He felt like laughing. Then again maybe it was the alcohol mixed with adrenaline from having to run for his life. Or maybe it was the fact that Happy had actually came and got him.<br>She'd been driving for a while till she finally spoke and Toby realized -despite her name, she wasn't happy. He looked at her curiously. "I had to hack into your phone's GPS to track down your location." Happy told him annoyed not looking away from the road. "Since you didn't tell me where you were nimrod."  
>Toby noticed she was driving aimlessly. He was going to comment on it but couldn't form the question.<br>"What did you do?" Happy snapped at him. She never gave him a chance to reply to her first question before launching over into more of an angry rant.  
>Toby looked her over and took note of her body language. She was tense, her grip on the steering wheel was tight. Obvious signs she was upset, but the thing that had him stumped on was what exactly she was upset about. Maybe that was just the alcohol though and he was imagining it.<br>"You couldn't go one night. One night without having poker sharks or anyone come after you! One night, Toby!" Happy yelled.  
>He frowned. Honestly he didn't think she'd have cared this much.<br>Happy glanced at him for a second and she had to resist hitting him. Stupid.  
>Finally she pulled the car to a stop in a back alley. Scorpion warehouse. She'd only just driven around in case she needed to lose any possible followers. "Get out." She ordered.<br>Toby stared at her confused. "Happy," he began.  
>"Get out Toby," she repeated herself. He continued to stare at her. Despite the fact that he guessed that was a factor that was unnerving her and adding on to her already angry mood.<br>The fact that Toby was still somewhat and mostly drunk voided any of that information from his decision making. He sat in the car staring at her. "Are you mad because I pulled you away from your date?" Toby couldn't help it. The sad bitter question escaped and he couldn't take it back. He didn't sound as defeated as he'd felt earlier. When he had asked, he sounded almost angry. More jealous than anything probably to Happy and maybe he was.  
>She looked up at him like he was crazy. Which Happy honestly sometimes wondered if Toby was. He was the crazy shrink.<br>"I can tell your upset." Toby stated nodding towards her as if that explained it all.  
>Happy frowned and opened her door getting out of the car. Not saying a word. Trying her best to just ignore Toby's comments. She got out a set of keys to unlock the door to the building.<br>Toby followed her out of the car. Walking up behind her, "was it the date or something else? Maybe it's that Temple wasn't all that he seemed?" Toby continued to question. He observed her shoulders became more tense at his close proximity to her. She also missed putting the key in the lock at the mention of Temple.  
>"Your drunk, Toby." Happy stated pushing open the door and walking in, Toby right behind her.<br>"Doesn't matter." He argued. "These factors are still true. Now was it Temple?"  
>Happy laughed and set her keys on her desk. As well as her bag. Temple. Temple had been nice. The drag race had been nice. But the moment Toby had called…<br>"Quit asking me questions." Happy snapped shaking her head not wanting to talk about any of it.  
>Toby watched her standing between the desks waving on his feet. Whether that was from exhaustion from running or the alcohol, he wasn't sure. "Aversion to the subject, interesting." He mused to himself. "Very interesting."<br>Happy groaned. She was not in the mood to deal with this. Going over to the fridge she grabbed herself a beer. Toby had followed her and was trying to lean himself against the edge of the table but he kept slipping off. Happy rolled her eyes.  
>"So how was your date?" He asked trying not to sound bitter but only causally interested. Like a friend, he told himself.<br>Happy glared at him over the rim of her beer can.  
>"Another topic maybe?" He suggested nonchalantly with a shrug.<br>This time Happy scoffed at him. Toby looked at her confused like he didn't understand the purpose of the sound. "Since when are you so interested?" She asked.  
>"Since you left a date to track me down in an alley." He answered quietly.<br>Happy avoided his gaze, setting her beer can on the table. "You're my friend, you were in trouble, you needed help. What else was I supposed to do?" She replied looking anywhere but at Toby.  
>Avoiding eye contact. Toby recognized that. He also noticed how she had used his previous statement that he was her friend. "Happy," he said trying to catch her eye.<br>"You should go rest, I'll deal with your mess." She told him turning away.  
>He reached out grabbing her wrist stopping her. "That's not why I called you," Toby said. He noticed that her anger from in the car had cooled down. It was still there but not as close to the surface as before.<br>Toby wasn't that certain how to proceed. The pause of silence had gone on to long and he was pretty sure that in it Happy had asked him why. In his head he was fumbling to form the proper answer. The right answer. The kind of answer that wouldn't scare her off or anger her. Happy was a tricky one like that. Even trickier when he couldn't think of anything to say.  
>He looked down at her and blinked. Tilting his head to the side Toby looked her up and down. "Huh," he remarked.<br>"What?"  
>"You're really short." He stated stepping back to make a further assessment. Nodding his head in confirmation, Toby smiled "Yep, really short." He even dared to use his hand to measure the difference between Happy's height and his. She was just a couple inches taller than his shoulder.<br>Happy swatted his hand down with a force as she glared at him. He was an idiot. "Shut up." She demanded. It wasn't that Happy had an issue with her height but she didn't like it being pointed out.  
>"I can't talk about your date, can't talk about your height. What can I talk about?" Toby joked grinning at her walking away from the table. It was a precaution to avoid any other violent actions Happy may proceed with. Toby wasn't fond of the idea of getting hit.<br>Happy frowned, following him with her eyes, "you're avoiding the question, Doc." She stated.  
>"Ah! Aren't we both?" Toby countered smirking at her.<br>Happy glared at him and crossed her arms. "My date and what happened on it is none of your concern." She told him firmly.  
>Shaking his head Toby made a face that said he disagreed with her. He even wagged a finger in her direction. "Now as you've previously stated, I am your friend, and as your friend, I am allowed to be concerned and inquire about dates that you've gone on." Happy was still glaring at him and was about to speak over him but Toby waved frantically at her to keep her from speaking. Surprisingly she went with the sign and remained quiet though she did make a gesture that informed Toby her anger was rising again. "Especially when they are with a gentlemen whom you've only just met and who we thought was a murderer" he carried on explaining. Shrugging Toby offhandedly added as he walked away from the kitchen area, "sure, it turned out that he wasn't the murderer but," He trailed off walking towards his desk. "Still applies."<br>Happy stared after Toby frowning. "That has nothing to do with your gambling, Toby." Happy said following him.  
>He was sitting back in the chair at his desk. Happy noticed in his hand he'd stolen her beer can at one point while he'd been talking.<br>Toby laughed, "who said it doesn't?" He questioned her taking a sip from the can. "Maybe it does."  
>"Why?"<br>Toby shrugged and leaned forward in his seat and tried to push the cassette tape into the player so the building wouldn't be as quiet as it was.  
>Frowning Happy stood in front of Toby's desk watching him fail and nearly tip over in his seat. "Now you're just wasting my time." She stated.<br>He stopped and looked at her curiously, "just like your date was?" Happy looked at him blankly and Toby knew she was waiting for him to continue with his assessment. He let out a breath sitting properly in his seat, "the fact you haven't bothered to leave after you've helped me as you stated that you needed too as your reasoning for leaving your date, makes me question even further. You were upset when you picked me up in the alley and for the whole drive. You've avoided any and all conversation or mentions of Temple. Have not once made an attempt to contact him." Toby began to list off reasons. He watched Happy for a reaction but she stayed cold. Inside himself Toby was glad that she hadn't done any of the things he listed off. He would have hated to have to see Happy leave him to go to Temple, again.  
>Happy shrugged, "you're making a big deal out of nothing, Doc." She told him. Brushing all his points away and remarking on none with defence. Something that Toby would usually expect from someone who he was diagnosing wrong or if they were in denial about the situation. But Happy wasn't known to be one in denial.<br>Toby sat forward in his seat not able to help the grin that spread across his face. "Oh, no, I'm not. That right there. That!" He pointed to Happy smiling. "That is my final confirmation." He declared.  
>"What is?" Happy asked confused.<br>Smirking Toby sat back crossing his arms before replying, "doc." She stared at him and Toby noted that the one hand that had been curled into a fist had relaxed. He was right. "Doc is a nickname you only use towards me when you are annoyed because I am right about your emotional state." Toby informed her grinning the whole time. "Was it Temple?"  
>Happy glared at him, she stepped towards his desk and snatched the beer can off it and finished it off. She wasn't happy because Toby had broken her down. There wasn't much of an option anymore. He'd only keep pestering. "After you called Temple wasn't thrilled by the thought of me leaving to get you. He said you could handle it. But hell, I know you better. When he insisted I stay he made a comment, got handsy so kicked him in the shin and left after draining his car's gas tank." She explained to him. "Then I came and got you."<br>Toby frowned at her, "what was the comment?" He asked intrigued. For Happy to get violent and abuse machinery, Toby wanted to know what he had to beware of saying. Happy glared at him. Silently telling him it was a comment that she would not repeat nor did she want talk any further about it. Toby could take a hint.  
>"It was the date," Toby stated almost not resisting the urge to laugh. Happy caught Toby's almost laugh and stared at him for an explanation. Toby's smile faltered and he shrugged, "I was going to ask you to monster trucks." He stated. Without his control his voice took on the quiet weak defeated tone he had felt like earlier again.<br>"Monster trucks?" Happy repeated.  
>Toby nodded, "legit first date." He agreed looking down. "Instead you went to drag races with Temple and I went out gambling because I couldn't buck up the courage to ask you out before someone else did, and I got in a jam," He carried on. "So I called you for help." Toby's voice grew quieter the more he spoke.<br>Happy shook her head, rolling her eyes. She walked around to the other side of the desk where Toby was.  
>It didn't take a world class shrink to figure out what Toby's problem had been. Or what had caused his actions. Happy recognized it from when he'd done pretty much the same with his ex-fiancée. Only then it had been her and Walter dealing with the aftermath. Now it was just her.<br>Toby had hunched himself over in his chair and he was starting to dwell. He felt something -he figured it had been Happy, tap his shoulder.  
>Looking up he found the short mechanical prodigy standing in front of him. He had been about to say something when she spoke first.<br>"Has anyone ever told you," she began to ask, "that for a genius, you are an idiot, Tobias." Happy said to him before smiling. It was one of her small smiles that was barely there. Just the small uplift of the corner of her lips and Toby loved it.  
>He smiled back at her. As odd as it was to smile at someone who had just called him an idiot. "I like that," he stated reaching forward and grabbing Happy's wrist.<br>She glanced down to his hand circling her wrist, "being called an idiot?" She offered honestly confused.  
>Toby shook his head. He tried to tug Happy forward but she wouldn't budge. Looking up at her he looked at her sadly.<br>"You're still drunk," she told him and shook her head. "Not happening, doc."  
>He smirked and stood up continuing to smirk as he stood taller than her, "looks like I better go sleep it off." He commented.<br>Again she rolled her eyes, "idiot." She commented under her breath as Toby walked away.  
>"And Happy," Toby called to her as she had gone to her own station. She looked up at him, "I called you because I knew you would come, because you are my friend, and you-"<br>Before he could finish whatever he had been saying Happy called, "good night Tobias, you're still drunk."  
>Toby grinned and continued up the stairs, keeping his final statement to himself or at least until he was no longer drunk so she would believe him.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>First thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, followed or favorited this first chapter of this story! It means a lot to me and I do silly happy dances. I'm not completely satisfied with this ending so I may add on a third part, haven't decided yet if I am or not. <strong>

**Please let me know what you think of this part. Even if you think it was bad or if you liked it. Sorry if there's any errors or if they are out of character. I don't own Scorpion or these characters, just write with them for amusement. ****Hope you liked it! :) -H.R**


End file.
